Stars Over Konoha
by moonlover86
Summary: A battle left unfinished. A story left incomplete. SM/Naruto crossover.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon.

So, I have this idea for a SM/Naruto cross. Here is a preview. Would anyone be interested in me continuing this?

* * *

Sailor Cosmos sat watching the city below her. She sat so still she went completely unnoticed by the citizens passing below her. No doubt she would have gone without speaking to a soul of this particular world had a young blonde, about 15 years of age, not chosen that moment to land beside her.

Cosmos did not so much as shift her position by an inch. She had felt the boy long before he arrived, the darkness trapped within him had seen to that.

She turned after a moment to look at him and asked a question which would alter the fate of his world forever. "Why do you fight?"

The blonde looked back at her with a serious expression on his face. Those who knew him would have been surprised to see such a look there. Finally he spoke, "I fight to protect what is precious to me. So that my precious people can be safe."

He watched her for another moment and then turned and jumped off the face of the cliff.

Cosmos spoke seemingly to nothing, "Is this the world which will be our battlefield then? Is he here?"

From behind her several forms slipped from the shadows. One spoke, "Yes, Hime-sama. Chaos is here."

* * *

Ok, Please tell me what you think!


	2. An Angel Hidden in the Leaves…

Disclaimer:

I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto.

Author Notes: This story has been nagging me to write it for a while now, so I'm giving it a shot. This is set during Shippuden, after the second bell test but before they set out after Gaara.

* * *

Chapter One: An Angel Hidden in the Leaves…

Kakashi sighed as he made his way through the still mostly quiet streets of Konoha. He was still tired from the previous days' bell test with his former students and current teammates, Naruto and Sakura. They had both grown to be exceptional shinobi.

He was on his way to make his respects to his fallen teammates as he did everyday when he was not away on a mission for the village. As he approached the Memorial Stone, which was inscribed with the name of every shinobi who had given their life for the sake of the village, Kakashi realized that his private remembrance would be delayed.

There, standing before the stone was a young woman. She was facing away from him and as he watched she reached forward and gently ran her fingertips over surface of the stone. Without so much as glancing his way she spoke.

"It is good to honor those who have gone to join the stars before us. I'm glad to see that the people of this place are so honorable." She turned to face him then.

Kakashi knew his face showed nothing of his emotions, but inside he was surprised she had noticed him. Few could detect his presence when he did not want to be seen. However this was not the only emotion he was feeling.

When the woman had turned to face him he had discovered something incredible. Her. She was simply stunning, what he could see of her anyway. She was garbed entirely in white, a cloak concealing most of her form from view. In her right hand she held a staff as tall as she; it was also white and topped with an eight point star. Upon her forehead was a silver eight point star, cradled by a golden crescent moon. Her eyes were a swirling silver flecked with blue and her hair an intriguing mix of gold and silver caught up in two heart shaped buns.

The lady watched him for a moment as he processes what she had said. Her next question was the last he would have ever expected to hear.

"Why do you fight, shinobi of this honorable village?"

Kakashi's answer was instant, even if his brain was still trying to understand the question and why a stranger was asking it of him.

"I fight so that I will never again have to watch one of my precious comrades' die."

"So you are much the same as the boy." The lady responded quietly to his answer.

Kakashi quickly overcame his surprise at both the strangers' appearance and question, and began to ask some of his own.

"Who are you? What business have you here in Konoha?"

"I am here because there are many things I must learn of this world if I am to help protect it. This place seems to be the best for understand how this world works."

Kakashi latched onto the most important part of the rather confusing answer to his questions.

"What does the village need to be protected from? Why would you be protecting it?"

"I believe this village knows well the dangers of snakes and red clouds." Was the lady's calm reply.

Kakashi tensed. Why was this woman speaking of Orochimaru and Akatsuki?

"I think it would be best if came with me and spoke of this with the Hokage." Kakashi said this as calmly as he could, not wanting to alert this woman to his suspicions.

She tilted her head as she contemplated him. "Hokage you say? That would be the leader of this place, if I remember Mercury's lesson correctly. Yes, I will go with you to see this person. I had wanted to ask them an important question."

Kakashi let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. He didn't want to hurt this woman as she had not really done anything wrong as yet, but if she knew about their enemies then she had to speak to the Hokage.

Kakashi motioned for her to follow and began the trek though the village toward the Hokage tower.

* * *

The lady herself was thinking of many things as she followed the odd grey-haired man through the village. She went by many names, but lately she had been most commonly called Cosmos. She knew that the path she had chosen to take on this world was not the easiest, but she believed everyone should have a choice in their own destiny.

If she became involved with these people their destines would be forever changed, however they would be given a chance against Chaos. Her senshi had argued for days on which course of action should be taken, now that they had finally found the world on which Chaos was hiding, but in the end it had been her decision. They had stopped questioning her centuries ago.

As they made their way further into town, more people began to emerge from their homes to greet the morning. Cosmos pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, so she would not draw anymore attention than necessary.

The man glanced back at her, "If you can travel by rooftop, we can be there a lot faster."

Cosmos nodded, and as they passed the next building they both jumped silently to the roof and continued on their way. They reached their destination quickly and Cosmos hung back as the man spoke to what looked to guards outside the building and then motioned for her to follow him.

They proceeded to climb a rather winding staircase only to stop yet again as they approached a rather impressive set of double doors. These too were guarded and again the man spoke briefly with the men at the door. This time one of the men stepped inside, only to return a moment later and motion for them to enter.

As Cosmos followed the man in, she wondered what kind of person led the place she had decided to protect. She was not prepared to find said person asleep at the desk, a bottle of sake beside them.

Cosmos burst out laughing. It was no doubt how she would have been found several hundred years ago, minus the sake, if she had been stuck behind a desk all day.

Her laughter startled the woman from her sleep and she sat up abruptly. "Waa.. Kakashi what do you want? It's unusual to see you so early in the day."

The man, who she now knew to be 'Kakashi', looked to be amused. "I have brought someone to see you, Hokage-sama, who I think may have important information about Orochimaru and Akatsuki."

At this the woman behind the desk became instantly serious and turned her attention to Cosmos.

"Well girl, come here. Take off that hood and tell me exactly who you are."

Cosmos giggled, stepped forward and lowered her hood. "It has been a long time since anyone has called me 'girl'. You may call me Cosmos. It is an honor to meet you, Hokage-san. If I might inquire as to your true name?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this. "Only if I might inquire as to why you wish to know and if I might also know your 'true name'?"

"All stars should be called by their true names, Hokage-san. And yes, if you wish I will tell you my true name" Cosmos replied with a mysterious smile.

"Very well, my given name is Tsunade."

"My true name is Serenity." Cosmos replied.

"Now then, can we get down to business? What information do you have for me?" Tsunade asked a bit impatiently.

"I just have one more question for you, Tsunade-san. Why do you fight?"

* * *

Ok, so there you have it. Please let me know what you think.


	3. The Angel Has What?

Disclaimer:

I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto.

Author Notes: Ok, second chapter. I hope everyone finds this interesting and enjoyable!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Angel Has What?

Tsunade looked at the young woman before her. So far several things had surprised her this morning. Seeing Kakashi before noon when there wasn't an urgent mission, Jiraiya's report, and now this young woman and her strange questions.

She thought about if she should answer Serenity's second question. _Why do I fight?_ Tsunade looked into the eyes of the person who could have vital information for their village and sighed. If there was even a remote chance answering would help to save a life, then she had to.

"I fight to protect the dreams of the people of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Tsunade almost cringed at her unintentional response. Now this girl would think she was a fool and not provide the potentially vital information.

But the girls smile bloomed and seemed to light the entire office.

"I'm pleased to hear it. The dreams of stars are sacred and beautiful; the guardian of dreams would be honored to know this." Before she could say more the door behind Cosmos burst open to admit three youths.

Naruto, followed by an irritated looking Sakura and a blushing Hinata, entered and stated loudly, "Baa-chan! We need a mission! I…"

Naruto stopped abruptly when he realized there was a stranger in the room. He squinted at Cosmos. "Do I know you? Wait! Wait! Wait! You're the old lady who was sitting on top of the Hokage monument yesterday! Watcha doin' here?"

Sakura and Hinata both gasped at Naruto's rudeness and Kakashi's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Sakura promptly bashed Naruto over the head. "Don't be rude Naruto!"

Naruto, from his place on the floor, whined, "Sakura-chan! I didn't do anything!"

Before Sakura could respond with a second beating, Cosmos interceded. "It's alright. From the young ones perspective I am no doubt 'old'. And really, by human standards 1,219 is rather old." Cosmos giggled at the sudden and complete silence in the room at her announcement.

She continued as if she had not said anything the least bit unusual. "Tsunade-san, perhaps our conversation can be postponed for a bit? Since the young one is here I would like to deal with his issue first."

"Issue? What issue do you have with Naruto?" Tsunade demanded a bit harshly. She was very protective of you the young jinchuriki.

Kakashi put in, "How do you know about that? No but a jonin of this village or someone Naruto has told should know that."

"I mean the child no harm. I simply wish to help him with the darkness which is sealed within him. The child must be suffering ill effects from exposure to such tainted energy. As to how I know, anyone with the right senses could tell."

Naruto spoke before anyone else could, "You want to help me with the fox? What could you possibly do to help me? No one else can, or has ever even wanted to try!" Naruto's words were spoken harshly and with a great deal of sadness.

"Naruto, child, I can indeed help you with 'the fox' as you call it. As to why I would want to, that is simple. Because your star shines very brightly and I would hate for it to be dimmed by something I could fix so easily."

Cosmos smiled kindly at him and held out her hand. "Will you allow me to help you Naruto? You must want to be helped, and ask for it of your own free will else there is nothing I can do for you."

Naruto looked at the old lady's hand, and then glanced at Tsunade and Kakashi. Kakashi simply raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He would abide by whatever Naruto decided. Tsunade looked at him almost sadly and sad, "I trust your judgment Naruto. If you think she can help you then I will not stop whatever follows."

Naruto took another long look at the lady in question. He needed a simple way to test her, without doing anything Sakura or Tsunade would bash him for. "I want to know what's under your cloak. Remove it please." Naruto said this as matter a factly as he could.

Cosmos tilted her head to one side and seemed to think for a moment. "Very well, if it will make you feel more at ease I will remove it." With that, she reached up to loosen the tie at her throat.

As the cloak fell away there was a collective gasp from the entire room. On the lady's back were a pair of pure white wings. They fluttered partially open and then settled behind Cosmos with a whisper of sound.

An angel was the thought of some. Genjutsu was the thought of others.

Sakura gathered a small amount of chakra and muttered "Kai." When nothing happened she turned to her teachers for an answer. None was forth coming.

"They're real," Hinata whispered. Her byakugan was active so everyone knew she was speaking the truth.

Cosmos spoke then, "If you are satisfied, what is your answer Naruto? Do you with for my help?"

Naruto did not answer with words; instead he stepped forward and took Cosmos' hand. Naruto figured that an angel wouldn't hurt him and baa-chan had said she trusted his judgment so they would give it a shot.

Cosmos drew in a quiet breath and the brooch on her chest began to glow faintly. The brooch was also a silver eight point star cradling a golden crescent moon, mimicking the symbol on her forehead.

* * *

"What…" Naruto began to ask what was going to happen, but before he could finish they were in front of the fox's cage. The fox in question was awake and starring calmly at Cosmos.

"So you have come at last," he growled from behind the bars of his cage.

"Forgive me for leaving you in such a state for so long. We have been searching for the one that did this to you for a long time. I am afraid I cannot free you from this cage without harming the child, but I can remove the taint Chaos has placed in you."

Naruto looked back and forth between the Kyuubi and Cosmos. "Hey! Hey! What are you talking about!? The fox is evil! You're not going to help it!" Naruto was looking worried now. If she was helping the fox did that mean she was evil too? But she had said she didn't want to hurt him.

"Few are truly evil Naruto; many are simply so consumed by the evil forced upon them that they do evil things. I believe you have experience with that?" Cosmos said this softly, watching for his reaction.

Naruto inhaled roughly. Sasuke. He was like that. So consumed by the curse seal he couldn't see anything but revenge. Cosmos, seeing that he understood, turned back to Kyuubi. She walked across the cage and placed her hand through the bars of the cage directly onto Kyuubi's nose.

At once there was a silver glow which surrounded both Cosmos and the Kyuubi. The glow became so bright Naruto had to close his eyes. When he could open them again he rushed forward. Cosmos was kneeling on the ground before the cage, panting. "That took more energy than I thought it would. The Kyuubi's true power is hidden by this seal. But you should be alright now Naruto. The taint is gone."

Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi and gasped. He had changed. The Kyuubi's coat was softer, the hair longer. His fangs and claws no longer showed and he just looked… kinder. The biggest change however, was the Kyuubi's eyes. No longer were they blood red, but a swirling silver which matched Cosmos.

"We must go back now Naruto." Cosmos held out her hand again and Naruto took it at once. He blinked, and they were back in Tsunade's office.

* * *

So there you have it. Please R&R!


	4. The Angel Didn't Come Alone

Disclaimer:

I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto.

Author Notes: Thank you to everyone to who reviewed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Angel didn't Come Alone

As soon as Naruto released Cosmos' hand she collapsed to her knees on the floor. Kakashi approached and helped to steady her. She panted quietly, "Luna, Artemis, I need you."

Before anyone could ask who she was talking to, two cats jumped in through Tsunades' open window.

"Are you alright hime-sama? How can we help?" The black cat asked in a concerned and feminine voice.

"Did you over exert yourself again your highness?" The white cat inquired in a calm and masculine voice.

"I'll be alright in a few minutes. I need you to go to the girls and have them bring her here." Cosmos spoke from her place resting against Kakashi.

"Here Hime-sama?! You want to bring her here? Is that safe?" The black cat asked with a great deal of alarm.

"Yes, Luna, here. It will be alright and I need her to help me make an important decision." Cosmos said this in a tone that brooked no argument.

Both cats did there version of a bow, and without another word departed back the way they had come.

By this time Tsunade had gotten up and come to check on Cosmos. "I'm a medic Nin, is there any way I can help? And who did you send those two after?" She asked the first kindly and the second a bit harshly.

Cosmos smiled slightly. "I really will be alright in a few moments. I simply have to get past the sudden drain on my energies. Luna and Artemis want to get some friends of mine. I had hoped to keep their involvement in this to a minimum, but I see now that is not possible. He has had far more influence in this world than I had thought possible." The last part was mumbled to herself so quietly that only Kakashi heard her.

Kakashi wondered who _he_ was. He also wondered why he felt so angry at the thought of another man in Cosmos life. He shrugged that off and turned his attention to Naruto who was watching Cosmos with an expression of wonder on his face.

"I feel so… light. Like a weight has been lifted. What did you do?" Naruto spoke as if he was not quiet sure what to ask.

Cosmos looked around the room at the various people waiting for her answer. For the first time she really looked at the two girls who had entered with Naruto. "Oh my…" she whispered when her eyes focused on Hinata.

"That does change things a bit," Cosmos murmured quietly. She shook of her head as if shaking off a troubling thought and answered Naruto's question.

"The being locked inside of you had been tainted by a being called Chaos. When that occurred, it was forced to do many things that led to its imprisonment inside you. I used my abilities to remove the taint and make it easier for the two of you to communicate, if you wish to do so."

Sakura spoke up, "What are you talking about? What's inside Naruto?"

"The Kyuubi is inside him," Hinata put in quietly.

Naruto spun around quickly, "How did you know that Hinata-chan?"

"My eyes. I can see the chakra, though something's different about it now. Its… softer now, almost kind. I think Cosmos really did what she says." Hinata spoke with as much confidence as she could.

Tsunade decided she should explain to the two girls, "On the night the Kyuubi attacked, no one could really defeat it, so the Fourth sealed it into a baby who had just been born. He had wanted the child to be viewed as the savior of the village."

Before the conversation could go any further Cosmos stood and several figures emerged from the shadows of the room. One was carrying something gently in her arms. All the figures revealed themselves to be female, dressed similarly to Cosmos in various colors.

The one in orange, who was cradling the wrapped bundle, spoke, "Hime-sama, we have brought her as you asked." As she spoke the bundle moved. Kakashi and Naruto's hands both went for their kunai pouches.

Hinata had her byakugan active again. "Wait everyone. Its not a weapon."

The blanket shifted back to reveal a child. A young girl who looked to be no more than four, with pink hair and red eyes which were just blinking sleepily open. "Mama?" She said questioningly.

"Here love," Cosmos said gently.

The little girl sat up in arms of the woman holding her and said demandingly, "Mama," As she held out her arms to be cuddled.

Cosmos walked over and took the little girl in a warm embrace. "Mama needs your help, Rini. Can I show you something?" Rini nodded solemnly and Cosmos touched her forehead to her daughters. There was a soft glow between them and then Rini started to cry quietly.

"Mama wants to help the boy you saw, Rini. Would you be willing to share Mama with him? You would get a new big brother to love and who I think would love you in return." Rini sniffled quietly but nodded with eyes almost as wise as her mothers.

Cosmos turned to the women who had brought her daughter. "I wish to give you a new charge. Would you accept one not directly of my blood as such?"

The women glanced at each other and then the one in orange spoke, seemingly for all of them, "If hime-sama has found someone worthy to be her child, it is not in us to protest. We will protect all of hime-sama's family with our lives."

Cosmos then turned to the Konoha shinobi in the room. "The Kyuubi shared a great many things with me when I purified him. Naruto's past, and his family situation among them." Cosmos looked directly into Naruto's eyes then.

"I would like to give you a family Naruto. If you would allow it, I would like to adopt you and make you my son."

* * *

Tada! Another chapter done. Please let me know what you think!


	5. Angel of Hope, Angel of Loss

Disclaimer:

I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto.

Author Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I am going to try an alternate a chapter of this story and a chapter of my other, From the Moon and Through the Gate. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Angel of Hope, Angel of Loss

Naruto's thoughts were racing. Someone had just asked to adopt him. _Him!_ Why would anyone want to adopt him knowing what he was? All his life he had been shunned because of the stupid fox and no one at the orphanage had ever cared enough to even think about feeding him, much less adopting him.

"Why? Why would you want _me_? I'm nothing but a demon's cage!" Naruto all but shouted this as tears threatened to spill.

Cosmos stepped forward and lay her hand gently on his cheek, "Oh child, you are nothing of the sort. You are a newly born star, who with love will grow to shine just as brightly as any I have ever met. The Kyuubi showed me all you have lived through in your young life. To have done so and remained so pure of heart is truly remarkable."

Naruto couldn't stop the tears from falling then. She spoke so kindly and her hand was so warm on his cheek. When he looked into her eyes he could almost feel a mother's love pouring forth.

Cosmos continued, "I wish for you to know the love of a family. Mine is unique, but you will never find one more loving, nor one more protective." The last seemed to be directed at Tsunade as she watched the proceedings with a considering and not necessarily pleased expression.

Kakashi spoke then, "Shouldn't your husband be here for such an important decision?"

Cosmos glanced his way and a tear slid seemingly unnoticed down her cheek. "My beloved passed beyond even my reach when his star was shattered by Chaos. If Naruto agrees to become my son, it is likely I will pass on the responsibility of my husbands' legacy to him at some point in the future. Rini will receive her own legacy when the time comes."

Kakashi mentally winced at his blunder. It pained him for some reason to see her cry, but at the same time he was relieved to know she was single.

At this point Rini, who had been sniffling quietly into Cosmos shoulder, sat up and reached out to tug on Narutos' hair. "Brother! Brother! UP!" Rini reached out her other arm demandingly and Naruto could not resist. He reached over and gently took Rini from Cosmos.

She snuggled into Naruto's shoulder, still gripping his hair in her tiny fist.

Naruto smiled his heart so full he thought it could burst at any moment. This woman and her child were virtually strangers, yet they had done more to ease his heart in the past few minutes than anyone but his closest friends had in all his years.

"I would be honored to be your son," he said with as much dignity as he could.

"Naruto, are you sure about this? We hardly know these people! They could be working with Akatsuki!" Tsunade said this passionately, worried for the boy she viewed as her grandson.

"They are not working with Akatsuki, Tsunade-hime. I would have noticed such a young and beautiful group of ladies in the midst of all those ugly red clouds." Jiraiya spoke casually from the window ledge.

Before anyone could blink there was a sword blade at Jiraiyas' neck and a golden chain locked his arms to his sides.

"You're the one who was spying on the women's bath yesterday!" The woman in navy growled as she held the sword menacingly at Jiraiya's neck.

"Uranus, stay your hand! Venus, release him at once! Now is not the time or place for petty grievances. You may deal with that later." Cosmos spoke sternly, but with a look of hidden amusement.

Jiraiya was immediately released, much to his relief. "I don't think you could have found a lovelier woman to call mother, gaki. Good work!"

Cosmos regarded him thoughtfully. "So many bright stars, it is no wonder Chaos choose this planet to make his stand."

She shook her head, "We had best focus on the matter at hand. Tsunade-san, what legalities need to be taken care of in order for me to adopt Naruto? Once those are taken care of, we will return to our original topic of discussion."

Tsunade looked directly into Narutos' eyes. She was unsure what to do. She wanted to protect Naruto, but she also wanted him to be happy. She had the strangest feeling that this beautiful woman could make a real family for Naruto.

Naruto seemed to understand her concerns. "Baa-chan, please. I know you want to protect me but you don't have too. At least you don't have to protect me from these people."

Tsunade sighed, defeated. She couldn't stand up to a serious Naruto. "Alright brat, have it your way."

Quickly Tsunade drew up a contract for adoption. As she finished, Tsunade made several quick hand signs and an exact copy of the contract appeared. "Naruto, Cosmos, come here. Each of you must sign these, and then I need a finger print in your blood to make the adoption binding."

Naruto passed Rini to Kakashi, who blinked in confusion at the little girl now contentedly snuggled into his shoulder.

Cosmos and Naruto then both went to sign as Tsunade had directed, and then Tsunade signed both copies to show her consent to the adoption. She gave one copy of the contract to Cosmos, and placed the second copy in her desk.

Cosmos turned and gently drew Naruto into a hug. "Welcome to the family, my son. I hope we bring as much joy to you as you will bring to us."

Tsunade gently cleared her throat.

"Now then, if we could please get back to the information you had to share with us, Cosmos. What…" Tsunade was interrupted by the resounding bang of the office doors. Shizune rushed into the room, a message clutched in her hand.

"Tsunade-sama! An urgent request from the Sand!"

* * *

Alright, done! Sorry it took so long but I had a bit of writers block with this chapter. The next one should be out hopefully over the weekend. Till then, please R&R!


	6. An Angel's New Name

Disclaimer:

I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto.

Author Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I am not completely satisfied with this chapter; it's almost a filler for where I want to take this story. I apologize for the delay of this chapter. I tend to write in spurts, so…

* * *

Previously:

"Now then, if we could please get back to the information you had to share with us, Cosmos. What…" Tsunade was interrupted by the resounding bang of the office doors. Shizune rushed into the room, a message clutched in her hand.

"Tsunade-sama! An urgent request from the Sand!"

* * *

Chapter 5: An Angel's New Name

Tsunade sighed in the quiet of her office. It seemed impossible that less than 2 hours ago the room had been filled to capacity. As soon as Shizune had announced that the Kazekage had been kidnapped, and who exactly had kidnapped him, Naruto had demanded the mission. Tsunade had not had the heart to deign him, and realistically Team Kakashi was the logical choice considering the shinobi in the village at the time.

She was frustrated, however, because Cosmos had insisted on accompanying them to Suna, and Hinata had surprised her by quietly requesting the same.

Tsunade had wanted to deign them both, but Kakashi had said that with the foes they might be facing extra help would likely be needed. She had given in then, because Kakashi would never request such a thing if he did not truly believe it to be true. They had left within moments of her agreement.

Tsunade sighed, and silently prayed that Narutos' new family would provide the protection he needed.

* * *

They had agreed to meet at the village's South gate. Kakashi stood impatiently leaning against a tree. He who was never early, rarely on time, and always late had been forced to be the first to reach the gate. This being due to a certain woman whom he had been signaled by Tsunade to follow as they were leaving the Hokage's office. Cosmos had spoken quietly with her companions and Naruto outside the Hokage building, given Naruto a gentle pat on the cheek, and then proceeded with her daughter directly to the gate.

He had been forced to send a shadow clone to his apartment to collect the things he would need for the trip. He could just imagine what his former students were going to say when they saw he had beaten them here. Kakashi was brought out of his musings by a tug on his pant leg.

He looked down to see that Cosmos' daughter had a firm grip on his pants with one hand and a small grey kitten in the other. Where had she gotten the kitten? And why did it have a crescent moon on its forehead?

"That's a cute little cat you have there," Kakashi squatted down so he was on the little girls' level.

He reached out to rub the kittens' head gently. "What's her name?"

"My name's Diana," the kitten purred as she leaned into Kakashis' fingers.

Kakashi blinked. Was this tiny kitten a summon animal? Kakashi also remembered the two cats from earlier. He glanced over Rini's head and watched as Cosmos approached a cat on either shoulder.

"Are these cats summon animals?" he questioned Cosmos.

Cosmos raised an eyebrow. "Summon animals? No, Luna, Artemis, and Diana are the advisors to our family. Luna is my personal advisor, Artemis is Venus's and Diana, when she is old enough, will be Rini's."

"Is it wise to bring your… advisors was it and what about your daughter?" Kakashi questioned. He glanced down at Rini.

Cosmos looked slightly amused by his question. She glanced at the white cat perched on her shoulder. That seemed to be a signal to the cat, who jumped to the ground gracefully.

There was a flash of light from the crescent moon on the cats' forehead, and when Kakashi blinked there was a man standing where the cat had been.

Kakashi could not help but blink again. Was it a genjutsu? A replacement technique? The man standing before him now was dressed completely in white and had, long straight white hair. But what struck Kakashi was the crescent moon directly in the center of the mans' forehead.

"I trust this is satisfactory? My name is Artemis, and I can assure you I am anything but helpless." The man smirked lightly at him, then there was another flash of light and the white cat was back.

* * *

Elsewhere in Konoha…

Naruto had made it to his apartment in record time. He wanted to reach the gate as quickly as possible, so that he would hopefully have a few minutes to speak with his new mother.

_His mother. _

Naruto could hardly believe what this day had already brought to him. He glanced around one last time to make sure he had not forgotten anything. He then quietly closed the apartment door, and went to meet his new family.

* * *

Kakashi was once again caught up in his own musings. After Artemis' rather startling display, Rini had giggled at his stunned expression, or what she could see of it, and skipped off to play with the cats under a nearby tree.

Cosmos had been distracted by the arrival of several of her … come to think of it what were they? Her friends? Companions? Followers? They had not been quiet clear on that point.

Kakashi was again drawn from his musings, this time by the arrival of Naruto.

Cosmos smiled gently as her new son approached, obviously out of breath from his rush to arrive at the gate. She glanced behind her where the senshi who would be accompanying them on this trip were gathered. The rest she had directed to either scout the planet for new signs of Chaos or guard the village which would be their new home, at least as long as they resided on this particular planet.

Naruto stopped within a few feet of her, suddenly nervous.

"What should I call you? We're family now right?" Naruto questioned her hesitantly, almost afraid he had been dreaming and this woman had not adopted him only an hour ago.

Cosmos walked forward and embraced him gently under the watchful eyes of the senshi and Kakashi.

"You may call me whatever you are comfortable with, my son." Cosmos watched him calmly, waiting to see what he would decide on.

Naruto squinted his eyes in thought for a moment, and then brightened. "Then, how about kaa-chan?"

* * *


End file.
